<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Party by LizzyBennet23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676336">After the Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBennet23/pseuds/LizzyBennet23'>LizzyBennet23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, featuring dialogues directly from Les Mis because I can, specifically from ABC Cafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBennet23/pseuds/LizzyBennet23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What probably would have happened if Romeo did not stick around after the Capulet party to peep on Juliet on her balcony and rather spent the entire night moping around in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercutio/Benvolio Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the result of my 8-year-old crippling addiction to Les Miserables and my week-old crippling addiction to Romeo et Juliette.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning after the night at the Capulet party. Benvolio was desperately battling Mercutio, who was about to test his new hypothesis regarding more alcohol being a possible cure for a hangover, while also fighting his own aching head.</p><p>Then Romeo, their friend and his cousin who had gone missing after the party and whom Benvolio suspected had gone off into the woods to mope over the lovely Rosaline once again, had entered the Montague mansion. The bags under Romeo’s eyes and the general look of a person who had not slept in a while told Benvolio that he had not been far off in his assumptions.</p><p>“Romeo, what’s wrong today? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost!” Benvolio asked, briefly taking his attention off of Mercutio to only find him offering a bottle of wine to Romeo.</p><p>“Some wine and say what’s going on!” said Mercutio, as he attempted to hand over his bottle of wine to Romeo but failing to do so due to nearly falling over in his hangover-induced stupor.</p><p>“Good Mercutio, please put that bottle down!” Benvolio took this as a chance to seize the bottle from Mercutio’s hands, who gave him a look of a desolate newborn canine, and it almost worked. Almost.</p><p>Romeo, oblivious to his friends’ hungover and gay shenanigans, took his place upon the fainting couch and simply answered, “A ghost you say, a ghost maybe. She was just like a ghost to me. One minute there, then she was gone!”</p><p>Benvolio and Mercutio both came to a dreadful realization as they grasped the meaning behind their friend’s words and understood the situation he was in.</p><p>
  <em>Romeo had fallen in love with yet another maiden. </em>
</p><p>Though Benvolio had not believed it to be possible, his headache worsened at the news, and he was forced to place his aching head onto his palms in silence, while Mercutio simply let out what was possibly the longest and the most exasperated groan in the history of living things with functioning vocal chords.</p><p>“I am <em>agog</em>! I am <em>aghast</em>! Is <em>Romeo</em> in <em>love</em> at last? I’ve <em>never</em> heard him ‘Ooh’ and ‘Aah’!”</p><p>Mercutio spoke in a tone so sarcastic and mocking, Benvolio imagined that he would have chuckled at the words if only his head did not ache and if his cousin was less prone to falling in love with the next pretty thing that happened to pass by. Unfortunately for Benvolio, neither of those were true.</p><p>“We talk of death and hate, and here he comes like <em>Don Juan</em>! It is better than an opera!”</p><p>By this point, Benvolio would have stopped Mercutio from further opening his mouth if this was just another day, but poor Benvolio was too occupied with reassessing his life decisions that had led him to this moment.</p><p>Meanwhile, Romeo, now indignant from Mercutio’s mockery, retorted, “Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels to be struck in a moment of breathless delight!”</p><p>Mercutio could have sworn he heard Benvolio mumble something that suspiciously sounded like “Romeo, we were literally at that fucking party, you motherfuck,” but he was too hungover to be certain.</p><p>Undisturbed and incessant, Romeo continued. “Had you been there tonight you might also have known how the world may be changed in one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right!”</p><p>A gay silence ensued as Mercutio and Benvolio shared the Look™ while Romeo still remained oblivious, too distracted by his own problems.</p><p>To further horrify his friends, Romeo started singing. “Red! I feel my soul on fire! Black! My world if she’s not there! Red! The color of desire! Black! The color of despair!” he sang, warranting at least a dozen consecutive eye rolls from Mercutio.</p><p>At this point, Mercutio was done with Romeo, and he was so done with him that he simply grabbed Romeo and started shaking him by his shoulders while shouting, “ROMEO! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOUR LONELY SOUL!”</p><p>“Peace! Good Mercutio, peace!” Benvolio forcibly removed Mercutio from Romeo in order to prevent his friend from knocking his cousin into unconsciousness for Benvolio was not as hot-headed as Mercutio. However, as he was just as done with Romeo as Mercutio was, Benvolio proceeded to drag himself and Mercutio back to his chamber.</p><p>“Let us retire. It is too early for...” Benvolio gestured at Romeo’s general direction,”...this.”</p><p>“But ‘tis nearly noon!” said Romeo.</p><p>“Then it is clearly too late for this!”</p><p>As soon as Benvolio reached his chambers, he threw himself and Mercutio—already half unconscious—onto his bed and closed his eyes.</p><p>Little did Benvolio know that the maiden Romeo had fallen in love was Capulet’s daughter.</p><p>Little did he know that Tybalt was currently searching for Romeo with the intent to kill him.</p><p>Little did he know that Romeo was planning to sneak back into the Capulet mansion in search of his mystery lady.</p><p>But Benvolio was so done with everything, and problems could come later. For now, all that mattered was that he could enjoy a few more hours of blissful unconsciousness with Mercutio in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>